What Lies Beneath
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: AU There is something lurking in the shadows of Twilight Town Boarding School ... Something Evil ... And its after the newest student, but why? Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for my long absence I've had severe writers block on all of my stories, so I finally decided to put something new up that's been clawing at my brain for some time, and it seen like the perfect time of year to start it.**

**This is a completely AU story, now normally I'm not very faund of AU's and especially hate cliché high school stories. Now this fic will start out like one of those but it's defiantly now a High school drama, its more of a horror mystery story, I hope you give it a chance. **

**There's really no parings I guess there is slight SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine but not much. This one with also feature organization thirteen, but the only one of them that will play a high school student will be Zexion.**

**Sorry for such long ranting, I try not to do it because I know its annoying, now without further ado …**

Roxas sat in the back of his dads Cadillac, his dad was driving with his mom in the front seat. It was completely silent, no conversations, no radio, no music, only the sound of the air conditioning. The silence was very grave and there was no smiles on any of there faces. Someone who didn't know would have thought that they were headed to a funeral.

The Cadillac finally stopped in front of a large building, you could see many youths standing around the field outside the building in clicks. Roxas' mother turned around to face her son. "We're here honey." She announced timidly almost reluctantly. "Do you want us to stay and make sure you get situated fine?"

Roxas just shook his had. "I'll be fine mom, thanks."

"Do you want us to help carry some of your bags?" she asked again and the blonde responded with another shake. His mom gave his a long tortured look; clearly she was reluctant to let her baby go. "This is for you own good Roxas, you know that right?" she asked him carefully.

Roxas just lowered his eyes and nodded ever so slightly. "We love you." His mom continued.

"I love you to." Roxas replied after a slight hesitation before awkwardly hugging his parents over the car seats.

"You hang in there sport all right." His did offered, ruffling his blond spikes. "We'll come and visit you and write to you also." Roxas just nodded before stepping out of the car, grabbing all his bags and with a last wave started walking towards the school.

The boys mother sighed as she watched her baby walk out of there life. "Do you think were doing the right thing?" she asked her husband.

"You know he wasn't getting any better at home, I think taking him away from that environment is the best thing to be done." Roxas' father replied.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Roxas walked into the building still carrying his bags and headed to office check in. He was greeted by a women dressed in a pink dress and had long wavy brown hair and a sweet smile. "Hello, are you checking in?"

Roxas just nodded silently walking up to the front of the desk she was sitting behind. "What's you name?" she asked pulling out a long list of names.

"Roxas Helicary." He replied and watched the woman search the list of names briefly before putting an x next to his. "Yes here you are." She announced them opened a file box and pulled out a cream colored folder, opening it and taking out several pieces of paper. "Hear is your room assignment and your schedule." She opened up a drawer and handed him a key. "Here's your room key, welcome to Twilight High Boarding School." (AN. I know it's been used before, I just couldn't think of anything else.)

Roxas nodded thanks before leaving to find his room. Being a sophomore can be hard when you're new. Everyone he passed knew what they were supposed to do and where to go and it didn't help that he was a year younger than every other sophomore; it wasn't his fault that his parents decided to send him to kindergarten at the age of four instead of five. He wished that his parents sent him here when he was a freshman, than at least everyone in his class would be knew also. But there was no reason for his parents to send him here when he was a freshman, beginning of freshman year was before the incident happened.

He glanced down at the sheet of paper to find his room number, it was Room 666. _Oh great, now I'm in a jinxed room. This is just great_. He sighed and headed for the elevator. When he finally arrived at his room, he didn't need to unlock it because it was unlocked already. The room was like any other dorm, two beds two dressers a bathroom and two closets.

On one of the beds was an older boy Roxas figured he was probably a senior, he was dressed in all black, black jeans black shirt and black shoes. He was sprawled out on his bed with his nose in a book, bluish gray hair fell over one of his eyes making Roxas think that he was emo.

"Um hi, you must be my room mate, I'm Roxas." The Roxas greeted extending his hand forward for a hand shake.

The boy just looked up from his book briefly to look at him then focused his attention back to the book. _Great … not only am I in a jinxed room but now I have a weird emo room mate, this just keeps getting better and better._

Roxas acted unfazed by the other boy's rudeness, he only shrugged it off and went over to the other unoccupied bed placing his backpack on it. Then he opened up his suitcase and unpacked his clothes. There were several minutes of silence before the other boy stood up grabbed his backpack and left without a word.

"Fine, I didn't want to be friends with you either." The blonde said darkly to himself. Once we was finished unpacking his bag, he grabbed his schedule. He seemed to have the rest of the day off, tomorrow was the start of school and he had signed up for Math, Science, Geometry, English, German and Chemistry. Since he had the day off he figured that he better get better acquainted with the campus.

He walked along the many all, everyone seemed to be in clicks, he wanted to be apart of one also. But he was the new kid alone with the entire freshman class. He figured that maybe he could hang with them, since technically they were the same age just different grades. During his musing he wasn't watching where he was going and red head on into someone and fell to the floor.

"Hay watch where you're going idiot." The guys that he ran into shouted. Roxas looked up, he was much older, probably a junior or senior. He was wearing a black beanie and a baby blue shirt with black paints, and you could see blonde strands of hair sticking out of the beanie.

"S-sorry" Roxas stammered still trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah well you should be you're lucky I don't beat your brains out."

"Leave him alone Siefer." A female voice broke in. Roxas looked in the direction of the voice and it was a girl with chocolate hair and emerald eyes, dressed in an orange shirt and kaki pants.

"Stay out of this Olette." Siefer shot at the girl before sending a venomous glare at Roxas and walking off his posse following behind him.

Olette come up to Roxas and helped him up. "Don't let Siefer get you down, he's a jerk to everyone. My names Olette." She offered a hand shake. At lease she was friendlier than his roommate.

Roxas accepted the hand with a brief shake. "I'm Roxas."

"Are you a new freshman?" she asked.

"Oh no … I mean yes, I mean I'm new but I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore."

"Oh really, you look a little young to be a sophomore?"

"Well, I am a year younger than I'm supposed to be, I started school early."

"That's cool, come let me show you around." Olette offered not really letting him answer yes or no just grabbing his arm and pulling him along giving him a tour.

Olette showed him around the school, she showed were the cafeteria was and the gym and a few other places. "And out there is the sports field." Was what she was currently explaining when someone called her and a small group of people walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Olette called and the group of people approached.

"Hey look at that, Olette's picked up a stray." A silvered haired boy teased.

"Shut up Riku." Olette said with a laugh. "Guys this is Roxas, Roxas his is Riku, Hayner, Pence, Naminé, and Kai-" Olette started naming off her friends but was cut off right as she was about to introduced her last friend by Roxas.

"You." Roxas snarled as he stared at the last girl, glaring daggers at her.

"Roxas." The girl gasped noticeable surprised to see him.

"You two know each other?" Olette asked.

Roxas just held his glare at the girl a little longer before storming off. Olette started at Roxas for a moment than looked at her friend, who was staring sorrowfully at the blonde. "Kairi, what was that about?" she asked.

Kairi just sighed sadly. "It's a long story."

**Well here chapter one, a lot of mysterious being thrown around, and more to come. Let me just say that I have no idea what real boarding school is like, in fact I don't even know what high school is like. Let's just say that I'm a naïve homeschooler, I've never been in a traditional classroom before in my life.**

**Don't worry things will start getting scary a little later; just remember that this is not a cliché high school drama. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas stormed down the hallways not even noticing where he was going or knowing that he would get lost in this huge place. Not that he cared, why did _she_ have to be here, of all the Boarding Schools out there way did she have to be at this one. Finally realizing that he was totally lost, he stopped walking but still breathing deeply and started beating his fists against a wall, harder and harder.

"Hey kid, I'd appreciate it if you did not punch a hole in the wall, because if you do than I'll be the one who'll repair it."

Roxas looked up at the sudden voice. There was a young man casually leaning against the wall next a window. He had unnatural bright red hair which spiked out in all directions and was clothed in black paints a green shirt and a gray jacket. He reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it with a lighter and took a puff and took a step toward the blonde. "So what's got you tied in a knot?" He asked.

Roxas just looked away and turned around and leaned his back against the opposite wall. The man just smirked and walked over next to Roxas and leaned against the wall next to him. Roxas wondered what he was doing here; he looked too old to be a senior but a little too young to be a teacher. He took another huff of the cancer stick before pressing on. "So what's your sad story?"

Roxas glared at him for his nosiness. "None of your business." He seethed venom dripping from his words.

"Fair enough." The red head reasoned and there was a short comfortable silence. "Sorry where are my manners." He dug in his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. "Want one." He offered the stick.

Roxas just gave him a look and raised his eyebrows not accepting it. The man just laughed at him. "Good job, I wasn't going to give it to you either way, I always do that to the new students that arrive just to see if they accept it or not, and you passed my test."

"Well thanks … I guess." Roxas replied.

"My names Axel, what's yours?"

Roxas hesitated a moment before deciding to answer. "Roxas … so are you a teacher or …"

Axel snorted at that. "Oh please, I'm so not a teacher and before you ask I'm not a student either, I'm here on community service." He brought the death stick to his mouth again taking another puff and blowing smoke out of his mouth.

There was another short silence that was interrupted by someone down the hall. "Axel we need your help up front, some kids' bag slit open."

Axel stood up from the wall. "Well, see ya around kid." He flicked the half used cigarette out an open window as he walked off.

Roxas sighed again to himself, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.

--

"Come on Kairi; tell me what's going on between you and Roxas."

Kairi let out a frustrated growl, he roommate Olette had been following her around since the run in she had with Roxas trying to get her to explain why Roxas reacted that way when he saw her. "Listen Olette, I just don't want to talk about it ok."

"Well fine, than maybe I'll just ask Roxas so he'll tell me." Olette threatened.

Kairi stopped dead and turned to look at her friend. "He won't tell you anything either, and please don't ask him it'll only make things worse."

Now Olette was starting to get frustrated. "Why can't you tell me?" She gave Kairi a betrayed look. "I'm your friend aren't I?"

Kairi just gave her a sorrowful look. "Of course you're my friend Olette. And as a friend I'm asking you to leave it alone please, it's just too soon."

The brunette just sighed in defeat. "All right I won't ask Roxas about, just promise me that one day you'll tell me."

"All right I promise, one day I'll tell you."

--

Roxas lay in his bed with a bad case of insomnia, he looked over at his digital clock as it changed to 1:52am and sighed miserably, this wasn't going to go well tomorrow morning. His roommate that he still didn't know his name was not in the room at the moment, which confused Roxas. It was two in the morning and he was out, wasn't the rule be in your rooms with lights out by ten, eleven on weekends.

His mind trailed off from his weird roommate to past memories. The happy days unlike now…

"_Hay Roxas, look at what I found." A four year old Roxas was on the beach with another four your old who just showed him a sand crab that he found._

_Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of it. "Wow Sora, where'd you find it, I want one two."_

"_I found it over in the wet sand, but you got to dig for it." Sora explained and the two four year olds went running into the ocean._

Tears started to prickle at Roxas' eyes as he recalled that memory, and how happy he was then, everything was different now. His memories were interrupted by a soft sound that he heard. He couldn't quiet make out what it was, he sat up and strained his ears to listen. As the seconds ticked by the sound got a little louder, then it came it him, crying. It was someone crying, but he couldn't make out where it was coming from.

After a minute he could make out that it was a woman cry and it was assonated with struggle sounds and chains clanking, and the crying got harsher as the seconds went by. Then he was able to make out where the crying was coming from … it was coming from his closet.

He tensed up at noticing this, there was a woman in his closet crying harshly and problem chained up. He first thought was he should get up and go help her. But fear and suspicion held him back; the question loomed on him about why the heck was a woman in his closet. After a moment of considering he slowly stood up and started walking toward the closet door.

Who would be in there, a teacher a student, would they be beaten and bloody. He stepped closer and closer the cries getting louder with each step. He closed his hand on the door knob and slowing turned it then quickly threw the door opened and …

… No one was in there, nothing but his shirts, jacket, and shoes. No women and the crying creased as soon as the door was swung open. He stared disbelievingly at the inside of the closet before closet door. He went back to his bed more than a little shaken. "That was weird." He said to himself as he lay down and pulled the covers over himself.

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down he was shaken again by the door to the room opening up. He only jumped slightly and looked over without sitting up. His roommate came in carrying a cardboard box he walked over to Roxas' closet and looked over at Roxas.

The blonde quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep and didn't look back again until he heard the door being opened. He looked back at the older boy and saw that he was removing all of Roxas' clothes from the closet and all of his shoes. After the closet was cleaned out he stepped in with the box and closed the door behind him.

Roxas was now very confused, what the heck he was doing in his closet, he almost decided to get up and go and ask but curiosity stopped him, he would wait and see what happened. But it seemed to take too long, Roxas fell asleep waiting. He was staring at the closet door then the next thing he new he was waking up to the sunlight.

His mysterious roommate wasn't in the room. Roxas jumped up and ran over to the closet and swung the door opened only to find everything back in its place. There was no sign of the cardboard box or his roommate. He sighed to himself and went over to a stack of papers to look at his schedule.

On Mondays he only had four classes Math, English, Science and Chemistry. First was Science at 9:00. He looked at the clock that read 8:05 so he had time to take a quick shower before leaving.

His Science teacher was Professor Vexen, and in that class he was with Hayner Olette and Riku. After Science was English which he had with Olette and unfortunately Kairi, which the two refused to make eye contact. After math was lunch period, and Olette offered him a seat at there table.

Roxas glared at Kairi's back as they walked out of there math class. Olette noticed this. "Don't worry, Kairi's not in our lunch period, poor girl she's the only one in our group."

Roxas nodded gratefully but could care less about Kairi eating by herself. He and Olette sat down at the large table. He noted that Olette's group was rather large. "Hey Guys." The brunette greeted. "This is my new friend Roxas; he's going to sit with us."

Roxas was greeted with hello's waves and nods as he sat down. "Roxas you've already met, Riku Hayner, Pence and Naminé. This is Selphie Wakka and Tidus and over there on the end is Yuffie, she's a senior, Tidus is a freshman the rest of us are sophomores.

"Are you a freshman Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"No I'm a sophomore also." Roxas answered taking a bite of his pizza.

"You seem kinda young to be a sophomore, did you skip a grade." Selphie asked.

Roxas took a moment to consider that question. "I guess in some ways yes, my parents started me in school when I was four, so I guess you could say that I skipped a year of preschool."

"So you're not like a brain right, you know all the kids that skip grades are brains?" Hayner asked.

"No not really, but I'm pretty good in math."

"I wish I was." Hayner looked over at Roxas' mysterious roommate as he passed by there table. "He's tutoring me this year."

"Zexion." Naminé gasped. "Wow sucks for you."

"Is that his name?" Roxas asked. "I've been trying to figure it out, he's my roommate."

A heavy silence suddenly fell on the table. They all seemed to look at Roxas with different expression, some were in horror, some were shocked and some were sympathetic. "What?" Roxas asked.

Pence gulped. "You mean he." Pence pointed to Zexion. "Is your roommate."

"Yeah so what?"

They all shared uncomfortable looks with each other Hayner was the first to speak. "Well, over the past three years mysterious deaths have occurred, one for each year. And weather it's by coincidence or not, every year he was Zexions roommate."

"So did they figure out who killed them?" Roxas asked.

"No, some say that that it's the room, you know 666 is an evil number. And some say that it's Zexion that kills them. The police question him every year, but he always comes up clean." Riku explained.

"So if they never found out who the killer is then why didn't they ever close the school?" Roxas asked.

"No it always comes up as natural causes." Pence added.

"That doesn't mean I'm the next victim." Roxas assumed not really believing the story. But the looks they all gave him made him believe that they didn't quite agree with him.

**Hey thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm slowly bringing out the characters, at first I had Axel as the janitor but it just didn't fit right. And of course Vexen the Science teacher. Not all of the organization members are going to be teachers I want to keep them in character and seriously can you see Larxene as a teacher come on.**

**Happy Halloween.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION: if you are a fan of anyone of my stories than go to my profile and look at my new poll ASAP. It could effect the way I update my stories.**

**Sorry for the long wait :[**

* * *

Roxas couldn't concentrate much for the rest of the day. His conversation at lunch had shaken him, and he couldn't help the fact that he kept looking over his shoulder every time he passed Zexion on the hallway to make sure that he wasn't following him. _You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing_ he tried to reason with himself.

But he couldn't help but think about the night before when Zexion went into his closet. It was his closet and the older boy had no reason for messing around in there. Roxas just shook his head to riddle the last remaining anxious thoughts as he headed to his last class of the day Chemistry. Unfortunately he walked in about a few minutes late, it didn't really matter because the class hadn't started yet, and the teacher looked like he just got there also.

What was unfortunate about it was that there was only one seat left at he different two seated tables, and that one was next to Kairi. He had none of his friends in this class so he didn't have anyone to switch with, so he was forced to go over and sit at the table. He sent a venomous glare at he girl, who just looked away sadly.

The teacher cleared his throat to announce the start of class, "Students," he announced in a droning voice, "I am Professor Xemnas. Welcome to basic Chemistry, I hope you are comfortable in the seats you've chosen because they we'll be your seats for the rest of the year. The person you are seated next to we'll be your lab partner for the year, if you're not partnered with your friends than I don't want to hear it."

Roxas cursed his luck, the one class he had to sit next to Kairi of all people, was the class that you were forced to be partnered with the person sitting next to you. Kairi looked at him and attempted a smile, Roxas just glared at her. He spent the entire class fuming, when they were finally dismissed, Roxas jumped from his seat and stormed from the class. Kairi ran after him.

"Roxas! … Roxas!" She called running after him down the hall, "Roxas please stop, we need to talk about this."

Roxas turned around his eyes burning with rage, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Please listen to, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far, please believe me!" she said her eyes welling up with tears.

"You have no right to even talk about it!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas, you're not the only one that lost someone," Kairi's tears started falling like rain from her eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" Roxas asked darkly, not waiting for a reply, he turned his heals and strode down the hallway.

"What's going on," Hayner and Naminé came up to Kairi, they had both just witness the end of there argument. Naminé wrapped her arms around Kairi who had broken down in hard sobs. Hayner narrowed his eyes and ran after Roxas.

"Roxas … Roxas!" Hayner grabbed the other boys arm to stop him, "Hey, what's your damage man, there was no reason to talk to Kairi like that."

"It's none of your business!" Roxas shot glaring at the other blonde.

"Look, I don't care how much you hate her, Kairi's my friend and you have no right to make her so upset."

Roxas didn't reply, he just turned and stalked down the hallway, not stopping until he reached his room. Once in the room he threw himself face down on the bed and cried into his pillow until there were no tears left.

* * *

_Kairi was stuck in quicksand, slowing sinking. Roxas was standing a few feet away watching, and not making any attempt to help the girl._

"_Roxas, Roxas help me!" she cried reaching her arms out to him._

_The blonde just stared at her without moving, "Roxas, please help me!"_

_He just continued to stare at her, "Help me!" she cried again._

"Help me!"

"_Help me!"_

"Please, please help!"

Roxas' eyes flew open; he was lying on his bed. Glancing over at the digital clock, it read 3:01AM. "Help me!" a scared voice suddenly pierced the silence.

Jumping only in the slightest his head looking in all directions for the source of the voice, but he was the only one in the room. Not even Zexion was in there, which confused Roxas. What in the world would Zexion be doing in the middle of the night.

"Somebody help me, please," the voice sounded again, and Roxas noticed that it was coming from his closet."

_Not again. _

Roxas slid out of the bed and headed toward the closet, "Who's there?" he called but not too loudly.

The voice suddenly gasped, "Is somebody out there?"

Roxas jumped out of his skin not expecting the voice to answer him, "Yeah."

"Oh please, please get me out of here, please before they come back," the voice shouted hysterically.

"A-all right I'm coming," he ran over towards the closet grabbed the handle and turned it, but when he tried to pull it open the door wouldn't budge.

"Um, hold on, the doors stuck or something." Roxas grabbed the door knob with both hands and tried to pull it over, still no avail.

"Please hurry, I hear them coming!" the voice cried.

"Who's coming," Roxas frantically looked around the dark room half expecting to see someone come into his line of vision.

"There getting closer!"

The blonde started kicking the door, wondering what the heck was holding it shut, then the voice's cries started to fade. The last thing he head that was understandable was the voice saying "There here!" before it faded into silence.

Barely a moment later, the dorm room door's lock started to sound indicating that someone was about to come in. He made a run for his bed, flopping down on top of it and pulling the covers over himself and pretending to be asleep. Another moment went by where all that was head was the lock jiggling, then the door opened and his roommate came in. Roxas watched him carefully, if he went into his closet again then he was going to get up and ask what the heck he's doing.

But all Zexion did was change into his pajamas and slip into his bed on the opposite side of the room. Silence overtook the room again, Roxas mused over the puzzle of his roommate for a while longer before falling asleep again.

* * *

When Roxas awoke, he didn't even check the clock to see what time it was. He jumped out of bed and dashed over to his closet. The door swung open easily and the closet looked just as it had the day before; he rummaged through the clothes for a few moments to see if there was anyone hiding way in the back. There was nothing. With a sigh he looked back at his digital clock, it read 9:04am.

"Crap, I'm late!" he swore loudly and got dressed as fast as he could, threw his books into his backpack and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

When he stumbled into his science class, the lecture stopped and every eye in the room looked at him, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Helicary," Professor Vexen said coldly, "Now if you would please take a seat, we'll continue."

Blushing madly, Roxas went for the only empty seat in the classroom, trying not to look at anybody. He could heard some people holding back snickers. The blonde was never happier in his life when the bell for class dismissed sounded. He quickly grabbed his books and made a run for the door, "Mr. Helicary," Professor Vexen's voice stopped him in his tracks, "I would like to see you for a moment."

With a sigh Roxas turned around and waited by the teacher's desk until the rest of the students filed out. Olette and Riku cast sympathetic looks when they passed him, though Hayner just glared at him obviously still angry at him for upsetting Kairi. It wasn't too bad; the teacher just gave him a short lecture about being on time and gave him a tardy slip.

He sat next to Olette in English class; they were both sitting in seats in the back of the classroom. "What did Professor Vexen do to you?" Olette whispered to him.

"Nothing much, just a lecture and he gave me a tardy slip." Roxas replied.

"Why were you late?"

"I just slept in, I guess?" Roxas wasn't about to tell her anything about his closet, she'd think he was going crazy; though he was the one that was starting to think that lately.

After English, they walked to the cafeteria, and got there food together. "Olette! Roxas!" Selphie called from a table on the other side of the room, where the posse was sitting.

As they made there way over to the table, Roxas suddenly noticed that Kairi was sitting with them and stopped dead. Wasn't she supposed to be at a different lunch period. Everyone stopped talking as they approached, followed by a very uncomfortable silence. "Oh yeah, Kairi got her lunch period switched," Naminé offered an explanation.

Roxas glared at the red haired girl, "Um … I guess I could just-" Kairi started but Hayner cut her off.

"Kairi don't move; if Roxas has a problem with anyone at our table, then he can just sit somewhere else."

Anger surged through Roxas; he turned his heels and stormed out of the cafeteria. No one made a move to stop him, though it left the table feeling very uncomfortable. Roxas walked down the hall out side of the cafeteria, turned a corner and sat on an empty bench next to a window, and set his food tray down on the bench next to him. Why was this happening to him? He's not only going to the same school as Kairi, but he has to be her lab partner for the rest of the year, the only chance he had of being with his new friends without her was at lunch, and now that was even taking away. What did he do to deserve this, hadn't he suffered enough?

"Hey, you're sitting in my spot," Roxas looked up to see Axel standing in front of him, with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Sorry," Roxas replied but make no move to go and find another spot to sit.

"Well, I guess I could share it, considering that you seem to be having a rough day."

The blonde only then noticed that there were tears falling from his eyes. How embarrassing, he quickly wiped them away. "Move over," Axel ordered lightly.

Roxas pushed his food tray down to the end of the bench and scooted closer to it, giving Axel room to sit down. The older man sat down next to him, opened the bag in his hand and pulled out a wrapped sandwich, "So, why are you sitting out here, and not in there with your little friends," Axel asked while upwrapping his sandwich.

The boy paused from picking at his pizza slice, "I don't have any friends," he replied softly.

"Oh come on, you seem like a nice enough kid. You got to be at least friends with your roommate."

Roxas scoffed, Zexion was the last person he'd want to be friends with, "No, I'm really not that close to him."

Axel was at least nice enough not to push the topic anymore. They sat in a comfortable silence, just eating there lunches, until Roxas decided to break it, "So what do you do here exactly, Axel?"

"Eh, basically just do whatever I'm told. Not meaning I just do anything, "If something goes wrong with the building, I fix it. This also includes, cleaning up messes, unclogging toilets, and all that fun stuff."

"So basically you're the janitor," Roxas assumed, but Axel immediately went to defend himself.

"Not the janitor, I'm hear on community service," he corrected.

"Right," Roxas replied in a voice that clearly said that he didn't agree, "You the janitor."

The red head lightly slapped the boy upside the head in a joking manner, "Janitor's get paid to do what I do, and that there carrier. I'm not getting paid sh–t, so that makes me not a janitor. Got it memorized?"

"Sure thing Axel," Roxas laughed, "So why are you here on community service?"

The older man smirked knowingly, "For something that I'll never in my life regret."

There was suddenly a ring of a cell phone. Axel dug into his pocket and took out his phone and looked at the caller id. After reading it he quickly put his half eaten sandwich back in his bag and stood up. "See ya around kid," with that he walked down the hallway and didn't answer the phone until he turned down another hall.

The last thing Roxas heard him say when he answered the phone before he was out of hearing range was him answering, "Hey babe."

The blonde sighed to himself, was his only friend going to be a juvenile delinquent.

* * *

**After almost a year, I've finally put up chapter three, are you guys even interested anymore? Don't forget to look at the new poll in my profile. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
